staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser Drake Liska
"It's been almost a month since we left the US, seems that the population was higher than we thought.. just.. hiding, we've gained over 300 recruits in Argentina alone and about a good 500 everywhere else, this is good for us. I haven't forgotten what Night Tech did, they will face justice soon." -Draco Liska, just before Matt Tygore 's Return Draco Liska was one of the first SkyTech officers, he was present during the Rise of Matt Tygore Era and the fall of nations,He was Matt Tygore's Second in command and his closest friend. World War III When world war 3 went Nuclear Draco and his 4 brothers living in Texas went into the countryside to escape the threat, once the smoke had cleared he was met by Matt Tygore who had joined the League of Neutral Powers, Tygore was sent by Mark Michaels to recruit survivors around the South and western United States. Draco and his siblings abliged. In the following months the "Nuclear Ravagers" killed off Draco's remaining family, and with the battle of MetroTech he lost most of his fr iends, however a few months later,Matt Tygore returned this time with Psionic Abilities, Both forces merged and soon after destroying the Ravagers "SkyTech" was formed. After the formation, and exodus to Antarctica Draco was key in defeating the Allied forces after operation "Flash Freeze" despite the victory Draco felt that Tygore was becoming tyrannical and rebelled. Rebellion Draco and Jack Cerda along with a few hundred others formed "Draco's Dragons" and rebelled against the new "Kaiser" during the battle of East Antarctica, Jack cerda was killed, forcing Draco to flee to the Falkland islands where he put up an impressive defense but was overun by UTSEA forces, the Kaiser in a complete surprise to everyone proclaimed that Draco Liska was a national hero. despite this, he still launched a stolen nuke at the US anyway, cementing his position as Kaiser. Draco Liska fled to places unknown before the onset of the First Space war where he stole a ship and left for the Pavonis Sector. The Egression After 46 years of running and hiding from the UTSEA on Earth, the Space War brought advanced space tech to wealthy civilians, Drake Liska had been developing Psionic powers like his adversary Matt Tygore, however he realized he was outmatched by the Military and Tygore's own veterancy of his powers, instead Liska opted to find a new home scientists discovered a planet in the Pavonis sector identical to planet Earth, however the economy and lunar/martian colonization was the most important task, Liska and his team stole a wealthy man's space transport and traveled to the planet, however the estimated time was 104 years the non-Psionic crew of 128 went into cryosleep while Liska hoping that his Psionic powers would let him live long enough stayed awake to pilot the ship. Planetside in 2165 the ship finally reached "New Earth" Liska survived but was weak, he managed to awaken his crew before they met the Orokuin species of Psionic aliens who assisted them , the Orokuins had lost their empire to the Oya Conclave and they too were on the run from a new authority.and formed an alliance with the Humans over the next Two centuries the two allies repopulated and had small empires, they lived in relative peace until 2351 when a UTSEA Scout Fleet discovered them... Category:Terran Characters